A Summer in the Woods
by ShowMeYourFury
Summary: Now that school is over for Ruby and her friends, they are able to spend more time visiting the mysterious creature they found in the forest outside of town. But they are not the only ones aware that the old rumors of a monster in the woods are true...
1. Therapy (Prologue)

**Disclaimer I:** _RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

 **Disclaimer II:** _This story will undoubtedly contain content intended for a mature audience. Read at your own risk. **  
**_

 **Disclaimer III:** _There is content in this chapter that may be considered mature. Read at your own risk._

 **Cover Art by:** **[** EMO] **on pixiv.**

 **Announcement:** This story is a continuation of 'A Trip to the Woods'. Please read that story first. Thank you.

* * *

The wood of the door was rough against her knuckles as Ruby knocked before taking a step back and waiting, letting her eyes wander to the floor. Sound seemed dampened in the hallway; the thick carpet, decorated in swirling red geometric squares over a dark navy base, absorbing any echo that might have dared to resonate. It felt to Ruby as though the world was expecting silence, and was listening, waiting for her to make a noise that would disrupt the sterile, stuffy hallway, so she held her breath to avoid upsetting the solemn atmosphere. Perhaps today was not the right day for this; she didn't feel as mentally prepared as usual.

Movement of a dark blur through the frosted glass that made up the door frame caught her eye, pulling her thoughts back to the present moment. The blur separated from behind another of its kind, then grew larger and darker as it approached the door. Ruby gulped and controlled her fidgeting, repeating to herself once again that this was not something that should scare her. She didn't have to be afraid.

Her last chance for escape vanished when the doorknob turned and the door was pulled open, the sight of the rough, deep brown wood replaced by a frilly tan dress shirt and a black office skirt, joined with the wafting smell of roasting coffee. Ruby forced herself to look up from the ground, spreading a smile across her face and pulling her hands out of her pockets. She blinked at the wide brown eyes that only blinked back at her.

"Ruby?"

"Hi, Ms. Adel." Ruby pinched the hem of her sweatshirt between her fingers as her therapist continued to stare at her in confusion. "I'm here for-"

Ms. Adel suddenly swung her hand up and smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh, Ruby! Of course!" She stepped back and pushed the door fully open. "Come in!" Ruby did as she was asked and shuffled nervously into the room, standing off to the side as Ms. Adel closed the door and turned back to face her young client. "I'm sorry, I got a little distracted and forgot about our appointment!" She brushed a tendril of her hair out of her face as she walked to the far corner of her office, her short heels thumping quietly against the carpet. "Go ahead and sit down and get comfortable. Do you want anything to drink? My coffee is almost ready, or I could get you a cup of tea?"

Ruby shook her head as she lowered onto the plush couch that sat in the middle of the room, linking her fingers and resting them in her lap. "No, thank you, I'm fine." Her appetite had left her the second she'd climbed out of the car and walked into the building. Yang had said to relax, that she'd done this a million times and once more wouldn't hurt, and that it was supposed to help. She wanted to go home.

"Alright, but if you change your mind just tell me," Ms. Adel called backwards as she poured herself a generous mug of steaming black coffee. She replaced the carafe and strut to her desk to pick up a folder and her notebook before sitting in the chair across from Ruby. Sighing after taking a sip, Ms. Adel placed her cup down on the low table in between the seats and leaned back, fixing Ruby with a reassuring look and a small smile. "How are you today, Ruby?"

"Good."

"Mm-hmm. I see you're still wearing the sweatshirt. You remember what I said about it last time?"

"But I... I like it."

"I'm not saying to throw it away, but I insist you not wear it during our sessions. It reinforces your feelings of fear and inadequacy and is a reminder of the past, and you're here to move forward, right? Also, it's making me hot just looking at it. Don't you know it's summer, girl? You'll get heatstroke if you keep wearing it all the time." Ruby, after a moment, removed her sweatshirt and placed it next to her on the couch. Ms. Adel nodded her approval. "Better. And, babe, I'm _loving_ that top. I see my suggestions are starting to take root, huh? Been trying out some skirts?"

Ruby brightened a little and smiled. "Yeah, I like them. I'm going to go out with my sister and Weiss to get some more soon."

"Yay! Enough of the important stuff, are you ready to get to business?"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Ruby nodded quickly. "Y-Yes," Her fingers' grip on each other tightened, and she felt her shoulders rise as her whole body filled with nervous tension. "I'm ready." This was what she hated most about these sessions. She didn't understand why she still had to go to them, but until Ms. Adel told the court that they weren't necessary anymore she was legally required to attend.

Ms. Adel's demeanor changed immediately, losing the jovial, fraternizing temperament and taking on a stern, but caring, stiffness that Ruby had long ago recognized as determined professionalism. The therapist leafed through her notes and spread open the folder, running her eyes quickly along their contents before closing them both and setting them on the table beside her coffee, throwing one leg over the other as she leaned back into her chair and steepled her fingers. Ruby braced herself for the deep, probing questions she had learned to expect from Ms. Adel.

So it was a slight surprise when Ms. Adel said flatly, "Tell me about the nightmares, Ruby." Normally she liked to ease Ruby into this discussion, exploring alternative conversations that could eventually wind their way towards what the therapist believed to be the root of the problems – the recurring nightmares. Too often they ran out of time or Ruby ran out of energy before they approached the subject, but today Ms. Adel jumped straight to the point.

After a long pause while she tried to gather her thoughts and loosen the tightening knot in her stomach, Ruby said, "It... They, they always start the same. I'm always alone, in the dark, and it feels like I can't breathe. I look around me but there's nothing, no one else is there, but then _she's_ there, and she's smiling and looking at me like she's so happy to see me, and then I can't move. I'm forced to watch as she crawls or walks over to me and gets so close to me and she's naked and then I'm naked even if I was dressed before," She felt her throat constrict and her breath catch, her vision growing wavy as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, "and she _touches_ me, just like she always would and _I can't move_!" Ruby held her head in her hands, her voice rising into a ragged howl. "She kisses me and tells me how much she loves me and how she forgives me for what I did to her and I keep trying to _scream_ but _I can't move_ and then she'll kneel on my chest and put her hands on my neck and she _squeezes_ , and I can feel it! All of it! And she smiles like this is the best thing that's ever happened to her and I'm just lying there, suffocating, and then... and then-" Ruby gasped, threw her head upwards and stared at the ceiling, her hands clenched around fistfuls of couch as her legs drew toward her chest and tears streamed down her cheeks, "Then the water is rising and it's drowning me! It's cold and dark and I'm drowning! I'm drowning!"

"Ruby-!"

"I'm drowning! I'm drowning! I can't breathe! I can't-" She rolled off the couch onto her hands and knees on the floor, sucking in breath and coughing as phlegm dripped down her throat. "I can't _breathe_! Save me! Save me, Blake! Save-"

She felt warm hands grab her by the shoulders and heave her back so she was kneeling, and then arms wrapped around her chest, cradling her in a soft embrace. Coffee-scented hair dangled in front of her eyes. "It's okay, Ruby. It's okay."

"Ms. Adel?" Ruby whispered slowly, beginning to gain control over her breathing once again.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I should have started slower. I shouldn't have lead with that." The two stayed on the floor for a few minutes before Ms. Adel spoke again. "Can I move you back to the couch?"

In a meek voice, Ruby answered, "Yes, please." She staggered to her feet, then used the older woman's hands to help herself back onto the soft cushions. "Thank you," she mumbled, grabbing her red sweatshirt from beside her and pulling it over her chest and arms. The familiar warmth and faded smell of pine and old books relaxed her slightly, and she curled into a tight ball and lay on the couch. It was like she was back in the woods, laying on a bed of soft, crinkly pine needles, waiting for Blake to come walking through the curtain of moss that concealed the cave's entrance. When she closed her eyes she could almost see it; black hair alight with the warms rays of the sun, golden eyes sparkling as they adjusted to the cave's dimness, a toothy grin...

They hadn't visited Blake in a long time. It was well past due for a trip to the woods.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Ms. Adel return to her own seat, the therapist pinching the bridge of her nose. Her frustration at herself was evident in her voice. "I'm so sorry, Ruby. That was entirely my fault. I thought that maybe if-"

"You couldn't have known, Ms. Adel. It's okay, really. I... I didn't know myself."

Ms. Adel took a moment to regain her composure, then glanced over her shoulder at the clock that hung on the wall behind her desk. "There's still half an hour left in the session. Do you want to keep going?"

"Y-Yes. I wouldn't want to have wasted your time. And I think Yang would be annoyed if she had to leave her girlfriend to come pick me up early."

Ms. Adel smiled, straightening in her seat and picking up her notebook. "Great! Why don't we talk about... Blake?"

Just the sound of her name eased Ruby's stomach. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and lay the sweatshirt across the back of the couch. "I'd love to."

* * *

Coco Adel returned the young redhead's wave goodbye as Ruby disappeared around the corner in the direction of the elevators, going home to her family and friends and, presumably, a good night's sleep.

After the therapy session Coco had written a prescription for a mild sleep aid, hoping that perhaps the problem of Ruby's nightmares could be solved, or at least partially assuaged, through medication. Maybe with time, eager support, and an assurance of safety Ruby Rose could overcome the deep psychological trauma she'd been subjected to over the last several months. One could hope. Coco could only supply one of those ingredients for a more healthy mind.

The second largest concern she had, beneath only the nightmares, was Blake. Coco found it impossible to believe that 'Blake' was a second personality; Ruby exhibited none of the signs of the rare formation that were listed in any of her textbooks, nor the numerous case studies on the subject; but found it equally impossible that what Ruby suggested was true: that Blake was a mysterious inhuman creature living in the forest. A "faunus". No matter what those old newspaper clippings she found online said, when she had searched the word. It was the brainchild of fear mongers, conspiracy theorists, and greedy journalists trying to sell more papers. Honestly, that whole business had been settled when the mangy bear was shot. Her personal opinion was that it was a figment of Ruby's imagination, but the court wanted an answer. Did Ruby Rose kill Cinder Fall, or did 'Blake'? From everything Ruby described, they should simply be happy that such a disgusting human being was dead.

Coco sighed. Why had _she_ been chosen for this case? She was fresh out of college, she had no equatable experience, and having to deal with something so _vile_ , yet so prominent in the public's eye,this early in her career...

Ruby Rose didn't need investigating, she needed help. She needed to feel safe, needed a protector. That's what Blake was to her; a protector, a guardian to shield her from fear. That red sweatshirt was armor, but also a crutch. Coco was reminded of a case study from her senior year, and an idea suddenly sprang to mind. "A protector, hmm?" She gathered her materials from the coffee table and walked quickly back to her desk, throwing the notebook and folder unceremoniously onto the surface. Drinking from her cup as she navigated through some of her files, she clicked on her email application and, after setting down her now-empty mug, began typing.

She was halfway through her message when she heard a knock on her door. Her next client had arrived. Clicking 'Save Draft' and closing the application, Coco sighed and stood, brushing her clothes smooth as she crossed to the office's entrance. The heavy wooden door swung open to reveal a tall man in a white coat with orange hair, the long bangs swept off to the side. In his hands he held a black hat and a red cane. "Mr. Torchwick?"

He turned quickly, as if he hadn't heard the door open, and his lips pulled apart into a somewhat unsettling grin. "Ms. Adel, hello! How wonderful to finally put a face to a name." He pushed a hand through his hair. "May we come in?"

Coco caught herself staring, blinked, and stepped back. "Of course, please! You may have a seat on the couch, there."

Torchwick turned to his left and beckoned with his head. "Come along, darling," The young woman who appeared was startling to say the least. In the range of late teens to early twenties, she stood below five feet tall, with a fascinating pair of heterochromatic eyes that instantly held Coco's attention. So much so that she almost failed to notice the heavy leather boots and black Victorian-esque dress that laced across the girl's torso. Her 'look' was completed with jet-black twin tails that hung past her shoulders, tied together with matching white bows. "Ms. Adel, this is Neo."

Shutting her hanging mouth, Coco smiled and held out her hand. "Hello, Neo. It's nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Adel."

Neo rolled her eyes, but took Coco's offered hand and shook it quickly once, then tromped into the room and seated herself on the couch, picking at her nails.

Coco turned back to Torchwick. "She's nice. So are you here for..." She leaned in close, holding a hand beside her mouth as she whispered, "...an attitude problem? Or something else?"

The man's mouth formed a solid line. "No, no, we're just in the market for therapists. Excuse me," He slipped between her and the door frame, moving to her bookshelves and inspecting her collection of texts.

Coco scratched the top of her head, shrugging. She supposed it was inevitable that she might meet some odd people in this line of work. She crossed to her chair, but before she sat she thought she might try a pleasant gesture to try and warm Neo up. "Would you like anything to drink, Neo? I have coffee ready, or could get you some tea?" The girl barely lifted her eyes from her nails. Coco's nose twitched with displeasure, but she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Neo was here because she needed help, and rough starts were to be expected. "Okay. Well, how are you doing today?"

Silence, broken only by Torchwick's footsteps as he moved to the bookcase by her desk, still scanning through her books and medical journals.

"Has anything interesting happened to you recently?"

Silence, accompanied by an irritated roll of the eyes. Obviously her nails were far more intriguing than Coco's questions.

She had her work cut out for her with this one. "What's your favorite activity?"

Neo scowled and tilted her head to glare at her – father? - at Torchwick. Coco interpreted the action as asking "Why are we here again? This woman annoys me. I have more important things to do, like getting a manicure."

She cleared her throat. "Perhaps, Mr. Torchwick, you could _assist_ me?"

"Hmm? Oh." Torchwick had been examining an older volume of a study on schizophrenia. As he slid the book back into place, he said in a completely bland tone of voice, "Neo doesn't speak."

"Yes, I've surmised that to be a priority issue. I meant-"

"You misunderstand. Neo _cannot_ speak."

"Wha-?" Coco turned her attention back to the girl on the couch, who was smirking at her with undisguised smugness. Neo lifted a hand to her collar, and pulled down the piece of black lace that encircled her neck. A gasp slipped past Coco's control as she gazed at the ragged purple tear of scarred skin that zig-zagged across the slender throat, describing an unimaginable amount of agony suffered by someone so young. "I-"

Her attention was distracted as Torchwick addressed her directly, "Ms. Adel, is it true you are the therapist for the girl who's been on the news recently? What's her name, Ruby Rose?"

Coco blinked at him. "I-I... Yes, that's true, but-"

"Has she mentioned anything about-"

Her resolve returned as her brain snapped back into work. "Hold it, Mr. Torchwick. I am not allowed to discuss patients' private details with anyone unless presented with a subpoena. Please, do not ask."

Torchwick's smile dropped. He shrugged, placed his hat on his head, and started toward the exit. "Come along, darling, we're done for today." Neo hopped to her feet and followed him to the doorway, her hair bobbing with each step.

"Th-That's it?" Coco sputtered, "That was the only reason you were here?"

Torchwick shrugged at her as he held the door open for Neo, who scampered through and vanished around the corner. "Maybe. Maybe we just need to schedule our appointments earlier." He winked at her before stepping into the hallway, "You'll hear from us again soon, Ms. Adel." The door clicked shut.

Coco, still sitting in her chair, her hands gripping tight to the armrests, stared at the wood. Had those two been _serious_? No medical professional worth their salt would freely give out confidential patient information for the price of asking! She needed a drink, and she doubted the coffee would be strong enough. "Maybe I chose the wrong profession..."

However inadequate it might have been, coffee was all she had available, so she poured herself a cup and sat at her desk, reopening her email. At least she had found a potential solution to _one_ problem. "And who wears a coat like that in the summer?" She tried not to judge, but those two had been _weirdos_.

Hitting 'Send' on her email, Coco smiled to herself. She had no more appointments today, meaning it was time to go home and find that stronger drink she desperately needed. The notebook was tucked into her armpit and the mug dangled from her pinky finger as she gathered her things and made for the door, turning off the lights and finding the right key to lock herself out, intent on getting onto the highway before rush hour.

On her desk, unnoticed, lay Ruby's folder, mysteriously emptied.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** This chapter was something of an experiment. I do not expect to feature Coco's perspective again. Please let me know what you thought. I hope it was up to your expectations.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please remember to review/favorite/follow the story!**

 **Keep moving forward.**


	2. Visitors

**Disclaimer:** _RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

"They're not here either!" Weiss grumbled to herself as she scanned underneath her bed, crouching on her hands and knees with her face pressed against her carpet, "Where are they?!" She groaned as she sat upright and placed a hand on her bed to help herself to her feet.

Her hands settled on her hips in a practiced position such that anyone who knew her could instantly decipher it as "intense irritation", pinching her lips together and glaring at the clothes spread over her sheets. White leather gleamed in the bright afternoon sunlight that streamed through her open windows onto her jacket, delicately lain in the center of the bed between her sparkling helmet and stiff new gloves, casting bright lines across her ceiling. In combination with the old pair of jeans Weiss was wearing, the ensemble formed her complete riding gear, with the exception that she was lacking in suitable footwear.

Yang's call had come over ten minutes ago, and Weiss had immediately begun to assemble her riding necessities: she took down her helmet from the top shelf of her closet, unhooked her jacket from it's hanger, changed into a pair of jeans from the cute shorts she'd had on, and unwrapped the sweet-smelling new leather gloves she'd bought herself. However, the boots that would complete the outfit were eluding her. She'd checked her closet _twice_ , the laundry room _twice_ , under her bed, and even the front porch. No boots.

This wouldn't have been a problem if Yang had told her ahead of time that they were going somewhere today. It was like the girl didn't know that there was a _process_ to this sort of thing! One day maybe her girlfriend could make a plan and _stick to it_!

The drifting sound of footsteps climbing the creaky staircase pulled Weiss out of her brooding, and she ran to her door. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Her mother said, reaching the top of the stairs and turning to face Weiss with a warm smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen my boots?"

"Which ones?" Her mother started counting on her fingers, "Your winter boots, rain boots, summer boots, hiking boots, the brown boots, the red boots I got you last Christmas that you still haven't worn yet, or the-"

"Mom!" Weiss scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Have you seen my _motorcycle_ boots? Yang's coming over soon and I can't find them!"

The smile faded from her mother's face. "You're going out with her _again_?"

Weiss stepped into the hallway and crossed her arms. "Yes! I thought you _liked_ her!?"

"I do! It's just... Do you _always_ have to ride on that deathtrap of hers? Why can't she ever pick you up in a _car_? You could _drive_ over to her house if you wanted..."

Weiss groaned. " _This_ again? Mom, we've been over it a million times! Yang's a good driver! I bought all the safety stuff like you asked and I wear it _every_ time! What more do you want me to do?!"

Her mother's brows started to drift downwards, and her lips thinned to a straight line, "Don't yell at me, young lady. I don't like the motorcycle, that's it. I'd be perfectly happy if you and Yang hung out _all_ the time so long as you drove around in a _car_. Bikes are too _dangerous_!"

"Ugh!" Sometimes her mother made her want to tear her hair out. She just didn't get it! " _Where_ are my boots, Mom? She's going to be here any minute!"

A quiet moment passed with the two women staring silently at each other, Weiss' irritated scowl contending with her mother's disapproving glare for dominance. Miraculously, her mother conceded. With a sigh, she said, "Check your father's closet. On the shelf behind the coats."

"You _hid_ them?! _Mom!_ "

"That is _enough_ , Weiss." Weiss balked at the firm tone in her mother's voice, blinking and slowly tilting her head up to meet the older woman's icy gaze. She was cowed by the angry eyes, and shifted from foot to foot while she waited for whatever else her mother had to say. It was rare the woman got angry, but when she did a lecture usually followed. "I'm tired of talking about this with you. I _don't_ like the motorcycle. Deal with it. I don't care if Yang was a professional and you went out wrapped entirely in bubble wrap, I don't think it's safe and I don't want you doing it anymore. Got it?"

Weiss mouth dropped open. " _What_? I can't ride with Yang anymore?"

Her mother hesitated a moment, then shook her head. "No. This is the _last_ time. Are we clear?"

"But-"

"Are. We. Clear?"

"Yes Mom."

Victorious, her mother's smile returned, although not quite as warmly as earlier. "Good. So where are you going today?"

"I don't know. She said they were getting Ruby a surprise."

"Alright, but you have to be back by six. Okay?"

Weiss glanced up, curious. "Why? My curfew isn't until ten?"

"Your sister is coming home, and we're going to take her out to dinner! Now you better hurry up, Yang'll be here any second!" Her mother pat her on the shoulder as she passed to the back room, leaving Weiss stunned in the hallway.

 _Winter_ was coming home? Her sister hadn't been home from college since January, focusing all her time on getting her doctorate, and Weiss had been waiting with baited breath for the semester to end so she'd visit again.

Excited energy replaced the throbbing frustration in her chest, and she skipped down the stairs into her parents' room and snatched her boots from behind her father's coat jackets, sprinting back upstairs to finish getting ready.

She had just finished tying her hair into her typical off-center ponytail and double-checking to see if her teeth were clean when she heard the tell-tale growl of Yang's bike purring down the driveway. Clunking down the stairs in her riding boots, Weiss threw the door open just in time to see Yang shake her gorgeous golden locks free of the confines of her yellow three-quarter helmet, the sight setting her blood pumping.

"Howdy, Ice Queen!" Yang said in her usual cheerful, taunting voice, bright white teeth peeking out between her lips as she dazzled Weiss with a flirtatious grin, "Feel like going for a ride with me?"

"More than anything!" Weiss squeezed out before she pulled her helmet over her head and clambered onto the passenger seat, wrapping her arms around Yang's slim waist and snuggling into the heat of the blonde's back, warmer even than the hot summer sunlight. "But I have to be home by six!"

"Shouldn't be a problem!" Yang tossed over her shoulder, reaching up and pulling her sunglasses over her eyes, "Now hang on tight!"

Weiss felt a small jerk when Yang shifted into gear, then smiled as she felt the familiar vibration of the bike rumbling to life. The engine roared as Yang opened the throttle and accelerated away from Weiss' home, the gentle wind cooling Weiss' already too-warm chest and arms. She held tight to Yang's body, reveling in the feeling of freedom and the rush of speed that she felt every time she rode with her girlfriend. It didn't matter what her mother said; she'd never give this up. "Where are we going anyway?"

Yang reached back with her left hand and patted Weiss' leg. "We're getting a surprise present for Ruby! Don't worry, you'll love it! I promise!"

Rolling her eyes at the blonde's lack of an answer, Weiss shrugged and just enjoyed the ride.

* * *

The air in Ruby's room was quiet and still, brightened by thick slants of sunlight filtering through the half-closed blinds that cast yellow stripes across the white carpet. Ruby lay on her back on her bed, her head cradled by two fluffy pillows, holding her latest literary acquisition over her face as she read along its until-now-untouched pages.

The heat and darkness didn't bother her; in fact, she preferred the gentle dimness over the glaring sunlight. It soothed her, and gave her fond memories of reading in Blake's cavern, lying on a cushion of sharp-smelling needles and surrounded by hundreds of books. She spent a large amount of time this way, sequestered in her room reading alone. Her father, her sister, and her therapist had all tried to convince her to go outside more, spend some time in the sun and the fresh air and get some exercise, but she had an important mission to do right here in her room.

She was looking for more books for Blake.

The faunus had a large collection, certainly, and valued books nearly as highly as clothing, but Ruby was determined to add to the towering stacks of weathered pages as a kind of 'Thank You' gesture, as well as a pleasant gift for a... more than special friend.

She turned the final page, finished reading, and closed the book, levering herself upwards so she was sitting cross-legged on the bed, then stretched her arms. Books grew heavy after holding them aloft for almost an hour. Ruby examined the front cover, debating in her mind whether this selection, a story about four women who visit an old man, was suitable as a present for Blake. Coming to a decision quickly, as the novel had been very interesting, she hopped off her bed and walked to the corner of her room with a small pile of folded old clothes and a foot-high stack of books, gently placing her latest completion on top. The stockpile of hand-me-downs and fresh, new books was growing large; she couldn't wait to see Blake's face when she arrived at the cave with 'new' clothes and a dozen books. The mere thought kindled a happy warmth in her chest, and she smiled involuntarily as she imagined the look of surprise and joy spreading across the faunus' features.

Two sharp knocks on her door dragged her attention away from far-off forests and cool caves back to her room, and she turned around just in time to watch Yang open her door and poke her head in. "Heya sis!" Yang quickly looked her up and down, "Wow, that looks really cute on you!"

Ruby blushed and straightened her red tank-top. "Thanks, Yang."

"Yeah. Anyway, Dad and I are home, and we brought someone for you to meet! C'mon!" Yang disappeared into the hallway, and Ruby, curious, followed the clomping thuds of motorcycle boots down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom she found Weiss sitting on one of the couches, taking off her riding gear. "Hi, Weiss!" Ruby waved and made her way into the living room, "I didn't know you were coming over!"

Weiss finished taking off her boots and stood to give Ruby a hug. "Hi, Ruby! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in _ages_!"

"I'm good! Still going to therapy every other day, but it's getting easier every time." They separated, and Ruby took a step back. "So, do you know who this person I'm supposed to meet is?"

"I do! I'm not allowed to tell you though, it would ruin the surprise!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. What kind of person needed to be a surprise? Was her uncle in town again? "But-"

She was cut off by Yang coming through the front door, yelling backwards, "Yeah, Dad, she's in the living room!" The blonde turned to Ruby, a wide grin across her face, "Alright, Rubes, get ready. Here he comes! Let him go, Dad!"

She heard her father grunt, the clink of metal, and then furious scrabbling. Suddenly, a blur of black and white shot around the couch and into the living room, zooming in a large circle around Ruby before taking off towards Yang. "What the-!" The blur, hearing her voice, returned just as quickly, spinning around her several times before slowing until it stopped at her feet. Looking down, her mouth hanging open in shock, Ruby finally got a decent look at the whirlwind that had just invaded their house. And she squealed in delight, her hands flying to her mouth. "A PUPPY!"

The dog yipped and frantically wagged it's tail, sitting down and staring up at her with big brown eyes that were filled with undying devotion. Ruby dropped to her knees and pet the small dog, who instantly cuddled against her. Yang, her father, and Weiss gathered around her, joining her on the floor. "Isn't he _cute_?" Yang said, wiggling her fingers in front of the dog's face and making cooing noises.

"It was Ms. Adel's idea," Ruby's father started to explain, before he was temporarily distracted by the dog leaping upwards to lick his face. "She said that dogs are used all the time in therapy, and that they help patients to feel safe. She told us to try it out and see how you feel."

"And he's just so cute and adorable and, oh, he's _such a good puppy_ , isn't he? Isn't he?" Weiss stroked her hand along the dog's back. "He's a corgi, and is so, so, _so_ cute!"

"His name's Zwei, and he's all yours."

Ruby, who hadn't stopped smiling since the dog had first slowed down enough to be recognizable as an actual living creature and not some ethereal manifestation of pure energy, said, "I love him already! Thanks you guys! C'mere Zwei!" The dog leaped into her lap, rolling onto his belly.

Her father groaned to his feet. "I knew you'd like him. Your mother always liked dogs, too." He started to make his way to the kitchen, but Ruby's voice stopped him.

"Hey Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, kiddo."

"Is it okay if we go camping tomorrow?" Ruby winced at the visible tension that appeared in her father's body. She knew how much mentioning that place, that time, that _woman_ , pained her father, but it had been too long since she'd seen Blake. She _needed_ to go back. "Please? It'll only be for one day and then we'll come back and then I won't ask again for a while! Please?"

Her father didn't turn around, and she didn't want to imagine what terrifying images were going through his head. Eventually, after a too-long silence, he sighed and said, "Yes, you can go. For one day. But," He turned around, "you _have_ to take Zwei with you. And _don't_ lose him!"

Uncontrollable relief filled Ruby's chest. "Thank you Dad! I love you!"

"No problem, kiddo." He turned to Weiss, "Are you staying for dinner, Weiss? It's nothing special, just hamburgers, but you're welcome to join us."

Weiss shook her head. "No, thank you, Mr. Xiao Long, but I have to get home. Yang? Could you take me home please?"

"Sure thing, Ice Queen!" Yang stood and brushed off her pants. "Suit up! Bye Dad, I'll be back soon!"

As Yang and Weiss walked out the front door, and her father started brewing some coffee in the kitchen, Ruby held her new puppy in front of her face. "Hey buddy. We're gonna be best pals, aren't we?" It licked her nose, and she giggled. "Yup! Want to go help me pack for tomorrow?"

' _Yip!_ '

"Yay! Let's go!" She put him back onto the floor and stood, racing up to her room with Zwei close on her heels.

* * *

The best thing about the forest in the summer was the sound. Chirping birds harmonized with the clicking rustle of cicadas, accented by the scrabbling of squirrels' claws as pairs of the small creatures raced up and down tree trunks, combining into a peaceful melody that only Nature could produce. Blake sat on the limb of a thick maple tree and just listened to the multitude of sources, closing her eyes so she could focus on individual parts without her vision distracting her. Concentrating hard, she heard the tell-tale snuffle and crinkle of a rabbit sifting through old leaves below her, and she opened her eyes.

Quietly, and so slowly that an outside observer would think it had been a trick of the light that filtered through the canopy of leaves, she withdrew the knife from its sheathe on her hip. With a flick of her wrist, the shining blade descended toward the earth.

There was barely a sound as the sharp metal cut into the animal's neck and severed its brain stem, slicing through the rabbit's body to chip into the soft dirt underneath. Blake dropped to the forest floor with only the whisper of her clothes against her skin, crouching over her prize as she withdrew the knife and wiped it on the black ribbon tied around her wrist. She picked up the carcass and carried it in the sling of her arm as she started walking back to the grove of trees where she slept.

...

The best thing about rabbit in the summer was the taste; less stringy fat and more juicy meat. Blake pushed at a resilient chunk of fur that was stuck between her teeth as she wandered to the edge of the thin, shallow stream that curled through the clearing of trees and cupped her hands to drink. The water was cold despite the hot weather, and burned a frigid course down her throat. She splashed some on her arms and face to wash off the drying rabbit blood, flicking her hands dry and standing to stretch out her neck. Glancing at the darkening sky, Blake decided it was time.

She'd smelled campers earlier in the day, and night was the perfect time to go scavenging. Maybe she'd find a book or two, or a pot left out in the open that wouldn't be missed. And there was always the chance that it would be the Strawberry Girl, returned after so long away.

After that horrible night, men had come with guns and lights and invaded her cave. Luckily she had been hunting, and had evaded notice. If they had found her...

When she'd visited again, the cave was covered in yellow tape, and all her belongings; her clothes, blankets, and books; had been removed, and the cave smelled of men. It wasn't her home anymore. Searching for a new den, a safe place to sleep and keep what little items she had left, she'd stumbled into a cluster of willow trees, with one particular tree standing away from the rest. The large lonely willow presented her with exactly what she sought; wide, thick branches to rest on, and massive drapes of leaves that would shelter her from the wind and the rain. Using strands of rope from her first night of scrounging and a hammock left behind by a forgetful group of campers, she'd created a hanging bed that was perfect for the forest's cool summer nights.

Now all that was left was to adorn the limbs with books, and it would feel like home.

Although it would always have a small emptiness; He had helped her take the cave, had raised her in it, but the lonely willow was new and void of anything Him. She hoped he would approve.

Another piece was missing that would keep the massive tree from truly feeling 'right', but surely that would arrive with time?

Strawberry Girl. The small red-haired human with fear in her eyes that Blake had rescued. Ruby. Every morning Blake would search for her scent, listen for her footsteps in those heavy boots, and wait for the joyful scream of her name. And every morning she'd be disappointed with the silence. The worst thing about the forest in the summer was the silence.

Perhaps the Strawberry Girl had forgotten about her? Perhaps that was for the best. He had always said to avoid the humans, that humans were dangerous, and Blake had seen that first-hand on that frightened night in the rain. She was safer without the Strawberry Girl.

But was she happier?

The sad weight in her heart said no.

* * *

Weiss had just removed her boots and placed them safely in her closet when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" she screamed in delight, rushing out of her room and down the stairs. Reaching the front door, she quickly undid the lock and pulled it open. "Win-"

The sight of an unfamiliar white coat and black bowler hat made her blood freeze. "Hello, Ms. Schnee," Roman Torchwick said with a smile, "is your father home?"

After a moment of silence as Weiss' waited for her heart to start beating again, she breathed out, straightened, and put on her practiced smile. "Yes, Mr. Torchwick. Would you please come in?"

"Oh yes, thank you." He stepped into the house and Weiss shut the door behind him.

"Father is in his study, down the hall on the left. The closed door. May I take your coat?"

"Please." Torchwick handed her his coat and hat, and Weiss politely held them across her arm to put on a hanger later. "Such a sweet girl you are, Ms. Schnee. Your parents must be very proud of you."

"I certainly hope so, Mr. Torchwick." She stepped to the side and hung his coat and hat next to her father's suit jacket by the door, thankful for the small amount of time where she didn't have to face the tall man. His eyes seemed to be able to see through her facade of graciousness and into the nervous fear beneath.

"Oh, and before I go,"

Weiss had to force the smile back onto her face as she turned around to face him, "Yes?"

"Please give my regards to Ms. Rose, if you would."

"I certainly will, sir."

"Wonderful." His grin sent a chill down her spine.

Only when he finally turned and started down the hallway could Weiss let her body relax, and the breath she'd been holding in poured out in desperate sigh. What was he doing here? Why did he need to talk to her father? Funds, most likely, as her father had paid him to help defend Ruby in her recent trial, but surely that could be settled without making a personal appearance _at her house_. No, this was something different.

Tiptoeing along the floor, Weiss sneaked down the hallway until she was outside her father's study, pressing her ear against the wall. The voices were muffled, but she could make out most of what was being said.

"...was a myth, wasn't it? I thought the bear solved that problem."

"We both knew the bear wasn't going to satisfy everyone, Mr. Schnee, and now with all the attention on the forest once again it might be time to-"

"Not yet, I think, Mr. Torchwick. The media was easily occupied by the trial, and the old stories of monsters in the woods have turned to rumors and legends. I'm happy to let them stay that way as long as possible. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm expecting my daughter any minute now." Her father knew she was listening? How? "She hasn't been home in ages and I know Weiss is dying to see her again." Oh. Of course.

"Very well, Mr. Schnee. I'll be keeping in touch."

Footsteps approached the door, and Weiss panicked. She scrambled around the corner, praying she didn't make enough noise to be noticed, and tried to assume a neutral pose on a couch. Torchwick appeared from the hallway, his face darkened by an annoyed scowl. "Leaving already, Mr. Torchwick?" Weiss asked, resuming the practiced politeness her parents had drilled into her, "Should I get your coat?"

"I can get it myself just fine." Roman grumbled as he stalked to the door and retrieved his belongings. Without another word, he pulled open the door and left, slamming it behind him.

Weiss jumped to her feet and raced upstairs to her room, grabbing her phone from its place on her desk and quickly typing a message to Ruby. She had just pressed send when the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!"

This time, when the door opened, she was met with the graceful, slender back of her sister.

"Winter!"

The older sister turned around, and her face lit up with a beautiful smile. "Hello, my darling baby sister!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm not really happy with this chapter. I just don't like it, and can't explain why. Let me know what you thought.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please remember to review/favorite/follow the story!**

 **Keep moving forward.**


	3. Fine Dining

_**Disclaimer:**_ _RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

"And for you, Miss?" The waitress turned to Weiss and smiled, holding her pen against her notepad in preparation to record Weiss' order.

"The risotto, please," Weiss said graciously, closing her menu and handing it out to the standing woman.

The waitress tucked Weiss' menu under her arm with the three collected from the other members of the table, said "An excellent choice. I'll be back in a minute with your meals," then left the diners to their drinks and appetizers.

Shortly after Winter's arrival at the house, the Schnee family had packed into their expensive luxury town car and Weiss' father had driven to a highly rated fine dining restaurant on the outer edge of downtown Vale. Despite having no reservation they were quickly seated (no competent business would make a Schnee wait) at a table in a quiet, secluded corner with a large window that offered a view of the nearby river. The hostess had correctly described it as "the best seat in the house." Their server arrived hastily with menus and a small, complimentary appetizer and took drink orders before leaving them to choose an entree. Preliminary conversation amongst the family had been about which dishes looked best, and whether the matriarch would allow Weiss' father to order red meat after his recent visit to his physician. The argument that it was a "special occasion" was quickly dismissed as irrelevant, and it was decided he would have fish. Now that they were waiting for their meals to be prepared and could expect a longer length of time before being interrupted, conversation began in earnest.

"How is school, Winter?"

The older sister, seated to Weiss' left, chuckled softly. "You always lead with the most predictable of questions, Mother. It's been the first thing you've asked me every time I've visited home since even before my freshman year!"

"I just want to know how you're doing! I worry all the time that it's too stressful and that you're not having fun along the way..."

"Allow me to put your worries to rest. School is going perfectly; my classes are challenging and engaging, my classmates are all intelligent, and my work was even featured in a regional law journal."

"That's wonderful! What about your internship?"

"They said they wanted to hire me full time, but of course my schedule prevents me from accepting their offer. I'm talking with them about getting listed as part-time, but I only get the class credit if I'm interning."

"Oh no, that's quite a dilemma!" Weiss' mother glanced at her husband, "Don't you think so, dear?"

At his wife's question, Weiss' father glanced up from the tablet he held in his lap. "Hmm? Yes, sounds like trouble. She's smart, I'm sure she'll work something out."

"Were you listening, dear?"

"Of course! I'm very proud that Winter got published in a national journal. I was just looking it up."

"Honey, I can _see_ your screen. And it was a _regional_ journal," Her mother's face switched back to smiling and sunny as she turned to Winter. "Nevermind him, dear, tell me more,"

Weiss fidgeted with the cottony white tablecloth while her parents and Winter spoke. It wasn't that she didn't feel excited or happy for her sister – she loved Winter, and aspired to be like her when she 'grew up' – but her thoughts kept turning to the other visitor to the Schnee household that evening.

Just before they had left for the restaurant, she had noticed her father tucking the tablet he now held into his coat jacket. She also knew it wasn't his; the black cover was emblazoned with an unfamiliar logo that she didn't recognize as any major manufacturer that her father patronized. Searching the internet during the drive to the restaurant had yielded no firm results, but she didn't need anything other than her instincts to tell her that the device belonged to Torchwick. No doubt the tall, strange man had left it with her father in order to convince him to support some scheme that would probably spell disaster for a certain mysterious creature in the woods.

Which also meant that her father knew the truth about Blake, or was at least willing to believe it. The small portion of conversation she had overheard back at the house was enough to indicate that her father had had more than just philanthropy in mind when he had hired Mr. Torchwick to find extra evidence to help Ruby.

How much did her father know?

And, did he suspect that _she_ knew the truth?

Weiss could only think of one way to find out the answers to her many questions.

She needed to get her hands on that tablet.

"That sounds wonderful, Winter! Isn't that great, Weiss?"

Her mother's sudden question interrupted the beginning stages of Weiss' plan, and she blinked blankly. Recovering slowly, she smiled and said, "Yes, that's incredible." In truth, she had no idea what she was praising.

Her mother frowned. "You've been very quiet, Weiss, are you feeling okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Her father looked up. "Do you not like the restaurant? We can leave if you want,"

Weiss shook her head. "No, it's just been... a busy day. I'm a little tired, I suppose,"

Her mother's face relaxed. "Ah, it has, hasn't it? You never told me what you and Yang did today. Anything worth sharing?"

Weiss blushed and glanced away. "N-Not really..."

"And who is 'Yang'?" Weiss felt a shock go through her heart. She looked at her sister, wincing at the bright glimmer of cold curiosity in Winter's eyes and the slight twist of her mouth.

She was saved, or perhaps dumped into hotter water, by her mother answering for her, "Oh, Winter, you'd love her! She's the sweetest girl – pretty, friendly, smart – and they make such an adorable couple!"

"A couple?" Winter's eyebrows rose, and she turned to Weiss. "You're dating a girl?"

Weiss watched the tablecloth, feeling Winter's gaze like a misbehaving puppy felt its master's. "Y-Yeah." She preferred it when it was her sister under the spotlight.

"Hush, Winter," Her mother took a drink before continuing, "You should at least _meet_ her before you start making judgments."

"I certainly hope to, before I leave." Winter's stare was an unbearable pressure drilling into Weiss.

She wasn't even completely sure _why_ Winter seemed so upset about her relationship with Yang. The older sister had never expressed a negative opinion of homosexuality, but at the dinner table was probably the worst time to learn the opposite. It hurt, knowing that her sister disapproved.

"Anyway, Weiss, what did you two do?"

"We rode around for a little bit," Weiss rolled the hem of her skirt between her fingers while she spoke, "then met up with her dad at the animal shelter. They got Ruby a dog."

"Ooh, how delightful! What kind?"

Imagining the tiny ball of fluff that had barked and scrabbled against the glass to get their attention as they had wandered through the shelter brought a smile back to Weiss' face. "A corgi. He's black and white and very friendly. They said he was just over a year old."

"You _must_ have them bring him over!"

Her father coughed. "I don't think so! I didn't pay all that money for those carpets and hardwood floors just so some silly mutt could scratch them up and shed all over my house!"

"Dear!"

After a moment, Weiss' father sighed. "Fine. Bottom floor only, and _not_ in my study."

His wife pat him on the shoulder. "Thank you, dear, that's more than enough." She turned back to Weiss, "So how is Ruby doing these days? Is she... better?"

"Who is Ruby?" Winter chimed in, "And what happened to her?"

"She's-" Her mother began, before seeming to struggle for words. She waved to Weiss, "Weiss, honey, you explain it, please,"

Winter looked her way and raised an eyebrow. Weiss took a deep breath, "Ruby is Yang's sister. A couple months ago she-" Knowing the truth meant it was difficult for her to remember the 'official' story. "She was kidnapped by her math teacher. It was... sickening. When half the town went out to look for them, they... they fell into the river. Ms. Fall – the math teacher – drowned, and Ruby only barely survived."

"My goodness!"

"Yes," Weiss' mother said solemnly, "it was quite frightening. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it, Winter, it was all over the news,"

"I am _very_ far away, and _very_ busy."

"It was kept local, for the most part," Weiss' father grumbled, "No big surprise that it didn't reach your university,"

"I guess I'll have to look into it when we get home."

It was then that Weiss was saved from having to delve deeper into explaining her social life to her sister by the arrival of their dinners. She watched her father carefully pack up the tablet and place it back into his coat jacket, noting which pocket it was in before unfolding her napkin and beginning on her risotto.

The food was delicious, as expected of a restaurant that received Schnee patronage. After finishing their meals, the conversation picked up once again but was luckily focused on Winter's flourishing academics and growing career opportunities. Weiss' father and mother ordered a small dessert to share, and then, paying the bill, the wealthy family left.

Weiss sat silently next to Winter in the back seat of the car, pretending to look out the window while keeping an eye on her older sister. She felt on edge, stiff and nervous, waiting for the rebuke she expected was coming.

She jumped when Winter suddenly said, "When will you be seeing Yang again?"

"T-Tomorrow," Weiss stammered, failing to control the anxiety in her voice, "She, Ruby, and I are going to go camping."

Winter narrowed her eyes. "Where? There aren't any good spots near the city."

"Just out at Mountain Glenn. It's a little far, but it's nice to get away from town every once in a while."

"Only the three of you?"

"Zwei – Ruby's dog – is coming too, if he counts."

"Just be careful," Weiss, confused, glanced at her sister. Winter stared back at her, completely stone-faced, "There's a monster in those woods."

Weiss felt like her heart was going to freeze. Did Winter know about Blake? Was she somehow connected to Torchwick? Was her family – her father and sister – a part of some greater conspiracy group determined to put her faunus friend in danger?

She gulped before saying, "N-No there's not, that's j-just a rumor!"

For a moment it seemed that Winter hadn't heard her, but then her face split into the first genuine smile Weiss had seen on her all evening. "That was a joke, dear little sister, but it's cute that you're still afraid of the silly old folktales."

Weiss' mouth hung open, relieved and shocked that her sister, Winter Schnee, was _joking_. She had been desperately preparing her defenses, just in case Winter knew of her association with Blake. "N-No I'm not! I'm not scared of stupid old legends, I know the monster isn't real!"

Winter chuckled. "Nice try, Weiss. You should have seen your face when I mentioned the monster; You were so pale I almost thought you were having a heart attack!"

Weiss pretended to fume the rest of the drive home. Although she _was_ a little upset that Winter thought she was still childish enough to believe in ghost stories, she was mostly happy to know that her sister hadn't changed too significantly since she saw her last. Yes, the distaste for her sexual preferences was new, but other than that Winter seemed the same as the last time they were together. Though she didn't dare to confide in her about Blake and Roman Torchwick, Weiss felt that she could go to her sister for any other problem she might have.

When they arrived back at the small mansion they called home, Weiss excused herself to her room, claiming that she had to pack for her early start tomorrow morning. It was, of course, a gentle lie; she _did_ have to pack, but that wouldn't take her longer than a few minutes. After several trips to the woods, she had finally managed to learn what she would need and what she wouldn't – she packed far lighter now than she did when Yang had first invited her, all that time ago.

Her true reason was to have an excuse for waiting in her room until it was dark.

She stayed cloistered in her room until thirty minutes had passed since she heard her parents' door close the final time of the night. Sneaking out in her nightwear, Weiss slipped down the stairs as quietly as she could, aware that there was now a third person she had to avoid disturbing, and crept towards her father's study. The door was locked when she tried to open it, but she knew her father kept a spare key hidden in the garage. It took her a few minutes of fumbling in the dark for the light switch, followed by searching through every drawer in the tool chest, but she soon returned to the study and unlocked the door.

The room was furnished floor to ceiling in bookcases completely filled with books, folders, loose papers, and small knick-knacks that may have been gifts from workplace friends. Against the wall to the left of the entrance was her father's wide wooden desk and his computer, and Weiss assumed that that would be the best place for her to look first. Careful to not move anything that would make it obvious to her father that someone had been in his study when he checked it tomorrow, Weiss began searching through the drawers of the desk. The first two drawers were nothing but tax forms and various decades-old progress reports, but the third was suspiciously... empty.

It slid open smoothly at her touch whereas the others had required some effort, telling Weiss that it was opened often and well cared for, but when she looked inside all she found were paper clips, rubber bands, and some peeled-apart staples. She thought it odd that her father, a man obsessed with efficiency, would have such a useless drawer, and took a closer look, feeling along the edges of the bottom of the drawer with her fingers. In the back corner, her finger brushed against a small notch, and she almost cheered in satisfaction when she pulled up the drawer's false bottom. But instead of a cheer, it was a gasp that escaped her lips.

The tablet rested there at the true bottom of the drawer, but so did several pictures of a... man? The... thing... in the picture reminded her much of Blake – the odd proportions, slight enlargement of the jaw, and the size of the eyes – but something about 'him' made her far more uncomfortable. Perhaps it was his disfigured, unnatural pose, or maybe it was all the blood that coated his lifeless face. Weiss felt sick, but forced her bile down and tried to focus on her self-given mission. She took the tablet and one of the pictures. She'd have to replace the device before her father had a chance to find it missing, but she hoped that there were enough other pictures to hide the absence of one.

Closing the door to the study behind her, Weiss tiptoed her way back up the stairs, feeling like her skin was crawling. When she thought about what her father might be involved in, what he might have done in the past... it made her mouth go dry, but doubled her resolve to hack into the tablet and discover what Torchwick was up to. She was almost back to the safety of her room when a door to her left opened, spilling blinding yellow light into the hallway.

"Weiss?" Winter's sleepy voice asked.

Whipping around and hiding the tablet and photograph behind her back, Weiss squinted into the light. "Winter?"

"What are you doing? I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, uh, thirsty! Had to get a drink from the kitchen."

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight." Winter began to close her door, and Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the door opened again. "Weiss?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy, even if it is a girl. I know you felt... threatened, by my reaction, but I..." Winter sighed, "I'm happy. For you."

"O-Oh. Thanks, Winter."

Winter nodded, then yawned. "Mm. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The door closed, and Weiss rushed the rest of the way to her room. Her heart was pounding like a hammer as she collapsed onto her bed, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Even if she hadn't already been planning on staying up all night going through the data on the tablet, she doubted the adrenaline pumping through her veins would allow her to sleep for the next three days. After several minutes of lying still and not feeling any calmer, Weiss got up and walked to her packed bag, placing the photograph on the bottom, hidden by her change of panties.

Resigning herself to not getting any sleep tonight, she sat at her desk and turned the tablet on.

She'd sleep on the ride out tomorrow; it was more important to learn what Torchwick and her father were planning.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I've been in a kind of slump recently, so I tried working on something I haven't touched in a long time. It would be really nice if you could tell me how I did. Thanks.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please remember to review/favorite/follow the story.**

 **Keep moving forward.**


End file.
